


Scar Worship

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Violence, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: One day, Yuuri spots something on Victor that he's never seen before, something Victor has managed to keep hidden. Can he convince Victor to open up to him?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Scar Worship

“What’s that?” Yuuri inquired.

They were laying in bed. Yuuri was curled up by Victor’s side, watching a show in Japanese. It was an oppressively hot evening and neither skater was wearing any more than boxers. Victor was reading a book, his free arm slung over his head in a way that told Yuuri he was deeply engrossed and not paying much attention elsewhere. Victor had absentmindedly kicked the sheet off his legs, exposing something Yuuri had never noticed before. 

“Hmm?” Victor hummed, not looking up from his book, “What’s what?”

Yuuri shifted down to get a better look at it. It was a thin raised line running parallel to Victor’s shin. A slightly different color from Victor’s pale skin, it looked like a…

“Scar?” Yuuri asked, genuinely confused how he had missed something so…permanent on his lover’s body. “Is that a scar?”

Yuuri reached out to touch the new mystery, but Victor’s leg vanished. Victor leapt and swung his legs off the side of the bed. 

“Yes, it’s just a thing…skating. You know, accidents and stuff.”

Yuuri crawled around to hug Victor from behind. Trying to get a better look, Yuuri hooked his chin over Victor’s shoulder. But Victor’s legs were neatly crossed, perfectly concealing the scar. It looked like a well-practiced position. 

So maybe Yuuri hadn’t been unobservant, maybe Victor had been active in hiding this from him. Why? Everyone fell in skating, event he great Victor Nikiforov. Victor did not need to be embarrassed by an accident. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri began, playfully, “Let me see.” 

When Victor made no move, Yuuri tried again. “So you’re not perfect. I’ve known that. I’ve heard your karaoke.”

Yuuri’s attempt at levity fell flat. In fact, he noticed tears starting to form in Victor’s eyes. 

“Victor!” Yuuri said, alarmed. What had happened? Why had Victor hidden this from him? How was it causing him this much pain?

“Victor, please,” Yuuri hugged the Russian skater a little closer to him, “Skating accidents happen, it’s okay. It doesn’t mean-“

“It wasn’t an accident!” Victor blurted out. 

Yuuri was stunned and so it seemed was Victor. 

“At least, not…sort of. It happened a long time ago.” Victor’s voice trailed off. 

Gently, Yuuri tried again, “Please, my love, tell me.”

With a sigh, Victor’s shoulders slumped, as if he’d been caught and now had no where left to run. 

“It was…a long time ago,” Victor repeated. “I was young, a child. Maybe 10 or 11?” He looked up as if the ceiling remembered. “I was always...well…me.” he said, smiling shyly at Yuuri. 

Yuuri nodded in encouragement for him to continue. 

“I was colorful and spirited. I really didn’t feel the need to hide who I was. Russia has always been a little less…welcoming to people of certain proclivities. But, for the most part, I was fine. My skating family looked out for me.”

Yuuri hugged Victor even tighter because the elder skater’s frame was starting to shake. 

Clearing his throat, Victor continued. “Well, I was on my way home from the rink. Normally Yakov walked home with me, but he had some business to work out with the rink owner and I was hungry. I left without him knowing.”

Victor’s hands balled up into fists and Yuuri was terrified of what would happen next in the story. 

“A man, I didn’t know who he was, came out from some bushes. He crowded me, got into my face. There was alcohol on his breath. He was yelling at me. How I was disgusting, an abomination. I was a child, Yuuri,” Victor choked. 

“I know, Vitya, I know,” Yuuri smoothed Victor’s hair, “You did not deserve that, at any age. You’re beautiful.”

Victor smiled, but it was clouded by sadness. “I tried to move away. But he grabbed my wrist. That’s when I noticed the knife in his other hand.”

Yuuri’s pulse rocketed up. Even thought he knew Victor made it, that his arms were currently wrapped around this wonderful, perfect man, Yuuri still couldn’t stop the fear going through him. 

“I was terrified, but I couldn’t not move. It’s not in my nature. I tugged as hard as I could. I don’t think he realized how strong skaters are. My size was deceiving. He tripped and lost his balance. I broke free, but his knife it…caught me on the way down. I ran home, hobbled into the bathroom and tried to clean up.”

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered, horrified. 

“Lilia found me. I told her it was a skating accident. Poor Yakov for an earful that night. They both thought I had tried to hide it from them,” Victor shrugged “I guess it was sort of true.”

“And you’ve been keeping it a secret this while time?” Yuuri’s question was disbelief, not an accusation. 

Victor nodded. “Not just from you. From everyone Every lover, friend I’ve ever had. No one but Lilia and Yaov know it’s there. And even then, they don’t know the truth. Just-just you, Solnyshka,” Victor turned to Yuuri with a soft smile, that begged for acceptance. 

“Can I see it?” Yuuri asked. 

Hesitantly, Victor brought his legs back onto the bed. Yuuri moved down so that he was by Victor’s legs. The scar stood out and Yuuri could imagine Victor seeing it everyday and hating it. The thought broke Yuuri’s heart. 

Hand hovering, Yuuri looked up for permission. “May I?”

Victor took a breath, as if he were steeling himself for something painful. Closing his eyes tightly, he nodded. 

Softly as he could, Yuuri traced a finger down the offending line, his fingertip picking up each bump and ridge. He traced back up, then down. Then up. 

“You’re incredible,” Yuuri said, with reverence. 

Victor’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“You’re incredible,” Yuuri repeated, fingers still tracing. “You’re so strong and brave.”

Victor snorted. 

“I meant it!” Yuuri protested, “Victor this could have been _terrible_. Who knows what that man planned to do. I have no idea what I would have done in that situation. You made it through. You were brave.”

“Or stupid,” Vicotr mumbled. 

“Either way,” Yuuri continued, “This scar means you’re alive. And that is what matters.”

Yuuri moved in to kiss the base of the scar. In response, Victor took in a sharp gasp. 

“And I will kiss this reminder every day.” _Kiss_ “Every hour.” _Kiss_. “because I’m happy that you’re still here, still amazing me, and still living.” _Kiss, kiss, kiss_. 

Victor’s smile was genuine this time as he motioned for Yuuri to join him. Which Yuuri did, but he made sure to hook his knee over Victor’s, still keeping contact with his scar. 

Snuggling Yuuri to him, Victor said “You truly are my little sunshine.”

From then on, Yuuri made special efforts to touch or kiss the scar whenever he saw it. At first, Victor seemed embarrassed, shy, unsure. But as Yuuri continued, each piece of contact was met with a tender smile, wide, honest, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone living with any scar (physical or mental). You are strong, beautiful, and I love you!


End file.
